You Have To Tell People How You Feel
by Those Who Can't Be Named
Summary: Mimi has a record, and everyone knows it. Coming from a powerful family she is known by a lot of people, and hated as well. She meets the host club, and realizes just how far her infamy stretches. Mimi quickly decides she doesn't need any friends, but things never go as planned. Romance will come a bit later, but when it does it will be Kaoru/oc or Hikaru/oc I'm not sure which yet
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note. Mimi is my own character, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and ****""If dialogue has two quotations then the twins are speaking in unison.""**

_Chapter 1: I've Been Able To Tell Since We Were Kids_

When you're a kid, you have that one thing you take as truth. The one thing that you know from the beginning and carry it with you for as long as you can, whether it be that mom is the nice one, or older brothers are evil, or that your aunt really does hate you no matter how much she or your mother denies it. Maybe you thought that people can't die, or maybe you knew that everyone did eventually. Well I wasn't any of those things. I didn't think any of that. Not even for a second (except for maybe the aunt thing). I had only one thing that was an indisputable truth.

Marriage had nothing to do with love.

.

Everything was normal today. Well, as normal as you can get when you're with the host club. Here at Ouran Acedemy, some of the brightest and most handsome men came together to create one of the most successful clubs in Ouran. Everything was elaborate and done for the sole purpose of impressing any woman that walks through the door.

Unfortunately for them, they were about to be presented with a new challenge.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?" The blonde man shouted as he ran through the door.

""What is it boss?"" Tamaki's antics were the norm for them. His excited behavior usually didn't excite everyone else because they were used to it. It was like watching a funny movie over and over again. After a while it isn't funny anymore.

"You'll never guess who is coming to Ouran!" His face was flushed with excitement and they couldn't help but laugh at his behavior, though Kyouya and Haruhi were unamused.

"Who?" Haruhi wasn't interested, but she wanted to get him to calm down.

"Guess! Guess!" He was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Just tell us who it is, Tamaki." Kyouya's words brought Tanaki's excitement down a little, but it was still on a level much higher than any of theirs.

"MIMI KUROSAKI!"

~Silence~

"Why aren't you excited?" The twins let out a loud sigh.

""Her mother and our mother work together a lot.""

"But that doesn't mean she's a nice woman." Hikaru was thinking back to a party they had when they were kids. Sure they weren't little angels, and neither was their mother, but proper public behavior was something they handled well enough. Kikyo Kurosaki had been talking to their mother and they had over heard.

"Yea, what's to say her daughter is much better?" Kaoru remembered their mother asked why Kikyo didn't bring her children to the party, and Kikyo responded by saying she didn't want her children any where near Hikaru and Kaoru because she was scared they would 'corrupt' them. Their mother wasn't happy, and didn't say anything when the twins put worms in Kikyo's food and and a frog down the back of her dress.

"Not to mention all of the trouble she caused at her old school." Kyouya opened his black book and began reading a file. "She had at least seven reports of violence and got suspended once." Tamaki's excitement was fading fast. The way they were describing her was far different thant the way his father described her. Her father said she was a beautiful, well rounded young woman with a recognizable family name. Ouran was lucky to have her, he said.

"But she does have a few merits," Kyouya said in hopes of bringing Tamaki's mood back up. "She's a fantastic swimmer. Her times compete with that of Olympic swimmers. Not to mention her Academic achievments. She is a very bright young woman. Her skill in her father's field far outways that of her siblings, and she may even become the next head of his company."

Tamaki was excited again. He knew this girl couldn't be so bad! "Hey boss, since when do you care about new students?" Hikaru asked what everyone had been thinking. It was true that Ouran got new students just as much as any other school would, but Tamaki wasn't told about everyone, so what made her so special? Tamaki scratched the back of her head in embaressment.

"My father asked that I make her feel welcome." They gave him a look that said they knew there was more. "And that we all introduce ourselves and show her around the school." They sent daggers at Tamaki. Surely he didn't agree to this without asking them first, right? As soon as they thought that question they realized there was a very real possibility that he had.

"Her family's name holds a lot of weight. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to befriend the daughter of Kikyo and Jiro Kurosaki. Though we should be careful." Kyouya's calculating tone made every slump their heads in defeat. There was no way they were getting out of it if Kyouya was on board.

"Who is the Kurosaki family?" Haruhi was the only one left in the dark here. She didn't know anything about anyone, and usually she didn't mind until situations like this came up.

"They're a big family made up of two smaller families." Honey answered with a smile. "The Mr. Kurosaki is an architect. Most people go to him for new buidling because of how well they're designed. He has a whole company that handles the orders and consists of great minds picked out specifically by him. He only designs building upon request but helps with other projects as well. He gives the final approval of the design before it presented to the customer."

"And Mrs. Kurosaki is an interior designer, but her family's business lies in furniture and things of the like. She did not inherit the family business because she has three older brothers, but she is still a prominent figure. Her and her husband are usually hired together for most projects." Kyouya finished.

"Oh," was all Haruhi managed to get out.

"That's right! And it's our job to make the lovely young maiden feel welcome!" While Tamaki's actions were meant to motivate everyone, all it really did was exhaust them.

""Listen, we have nothing against her, we just don't want to deal with her family.""

"Don't worry boys, I understand." They all whipped their heads to follow the sound of the voice. She was standing next to the door that led into the third music room, in a white sundress and silver sandals. She had light brown hair with red and blonde highlights that cascading down her back in light waves. She wasn't wearing any make-up but it didn't make much of a difference. She was beautiful all the same.

"Ah, Ms. Kurosaki, welcome to the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki's princely charm had little to no effect on her, but she smiled anyway.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mimi Kurosaki but I believe you already know that. I really don't need you guys to help me 'feel welcome.' If it's something you don't want then I have no intentions of imposing. I was just told to come find Tamaki. I don't start until tomorrow, but I would like some help in finding my way around the school if that is at all possible."

"Of course, princess!" Tamaki was a sweet heart, and she was really glad that it was him and not one of the others. She could tell from their looks that they didn't like her already. She sighed in her head. She was used to the treatment. She wasn't exactly a perfect little angel.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi extended her hand which Mimi graciously took. He was a nice guy and he was rather cute too. He almost looked like a girl. His hand was really soft too but she didn't want to offend the boy by mentioning it. She instead smiled warmly back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Honey, and this is Mori!" A little blonde haired boy came running up to her extended his hand to the girl. She smiled and shook both of their hands.

"I've heard a lot about you, and I have to say I'm a bit jelous. Ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to know how to fight in case I ever needed to defend myself. I also thought it was a cool sport. If at all possible do you think that maybe I could come to some of your matches?" The little boy nodded eagerly.

Kyouya introduced himself next. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, casting a glare and preventing her from seeing his eyes. She didn't like that but she would put up. He was being civil so she should be too. "Hello, I am Kyouya Ootori. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Well he wasn't very original. She just smiled and shook his hand, not really having anything else to say. She glanced around and noticed the twins who seemed reluctant to go talk to her. She sighed and walked over to them, hand extended as a peace offering.

"Hello, Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm-" She was shocked when they cut her off. Actually, only one of them cut her off. The other didn't say anything and just looked at his brother in confusion.

"We already know who you are, so stop with the act would you?" She cringed a little at the tone of his voice. "We already know about what your like. Why did you have to come here and mess with us?"

She felt her anger spike slightly, but really what she was feeling was sad. She was sad that they already didn't like her, and deep down she knew that all of the other men in the room didn't like her either. She let her hand drop and placed a scowl on her face. She wasn't fond of this method, but it was bound to happen anyway. There was no way around this, so she wondered why she bothered in the first place.

"I see. Well then, I will be taking my leave. I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet all of you, but in truth it was a rather unpleasant experience. I do hope our paths don't cross again." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Hikaru was glaring at her back the whole time. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a certain level of animosity towards the girl, and for some reason she couldn't help but feel sad that they had reacted that way, but in the back of her mind she knew it was for the better. It wouldn't have ended well any way.

"Hikaru," Haruhi snapped. "What was that for? She did absolutely nothing to you, so why would you treat her like that?"

"Did you see the way she walked out? She didn't like us either. I was just making it known that she wasn't welcome." Honey walked up in front of him.

"That's not true, Hika-chan. I liked her a lot. She was really nice."

"Yea, Hikaru. She didn't do anything wrong." Even Kaoru was siding with her now? What was this? Her mother had been terrible to their mother and them for many years and he was still willing to side with her like he did? So what if she wasn't doing anything wrong right then, that didn't mean she wouldn't get worse.

"I know her mother is a pain but that doesn't mean she was the same. Anyone would have walked out like that if you say something like that to them." Hikaru turned to his brother full force now.

"You know there's a reason she had a record. You've heard the rumors. The girl is crazy, and I didn't want her messing things up." It was silent for a second.

"While I do not approve of his methods, I must say I agree with Hikaru. She has trouble written all over her, so it's best we not get involved." Everyone glanced at Kyouya, before letting the subject drop. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was just being nice as a formality and the way she acted at the end was how she really was.

.

The next day Mimi dragged herself out of bed and to her bathroom. Today was her first day at Ouran, and already she had seven guys that didn't like her. She supposed that it was bound to be this way. She knew the rumors travelled pretty far among the rich, especially when the parents talked. She knew her mother told Mrs. Hitachiin about her fights and her suspension, and probably even told her about why she was kicked out for good.

She sighed and turned off the water, barely registering the shower. She was not a morning person under any circumstances. She made her way to her closet in nothing but a towel. She pulled out the hideous yellow dress, white tights and black shoes she was forced to wear. At least at her last school the uniforms were less hideous. They weren't good, but they looked less like easter vomit.

She let her hair dry as she went about her room, gathering everything she needed. It didn't take long for her to be ready, and the only thing left was for her to eat.

As she made her way to the kitchen she ran into the occasional maid and smiled warmly. They liked her well enough, but they didn't like being here. To be honest, she didn't like being here.

"Mimi, you're late. And what are you doing with your hair? I thought you would at least try to look decent." She sighed and sat down at the table without acknowledging her mother.

"Hey mom leave her alone." Her brother Katashi said with a smile. He was twenty-five, and was in the process of learning how to take over his mother's family's business. Their uncles weren't going to live forever and eventually a successor would be needed. They chose Katashi because he seemed the best suited. They could have just as easily chosen her other brother, Yasuo.

"It's her first day, and she already has a rep. You should leave the poor girl alone." They liked to stand up for her, as did her father, but unfortunately they weren't around all of the time, and that was when her mother really let loose. Her mother was a short woman, with black hair she pulled back into a tight bun. She wore business suits to look as proffesional as possible, and seem really impersonal.

Mission accomplished.

"Who's fault is it that she slandered our name?" That stung, and she knew it would, so Mimi just stayed silent and let them have their own conversation, then went up to do her hair.

.

Luck really wasn't on her side today. She was stuck in the same class as the twins and the strangely feminine Haruhi. The more she looked at him, the more he looked like a girl. Mimi walked up to the teacher and showed him her schedule. He nodded and told the class to quiet down so that she could introduce herself. She smiled lightly and gave a slight wave.

"Hi, I'm Mimi Kurosaki." She bowed slightly and looked back at the teacher.

"Mimi you can take a seat right over there." He pointed to an empty seat next to one of the twins. She nodded and rushed to her seat with her head low. She was next to Kaoru, which eased her nerves only slightly. At least he didn't snap at her when she tried to introduce herself, but that didn't mean he liked her either.

She didn't say anything to anyone as she sat down, so she was suprised when she heard someone talking to her. She looked around everywhere except at Kaoru.

"Mimi, over here." She glanced his way and noticed that it was him that was talking to her. She let a light smile touch her lips to seem friendly. "I just wanted to say sorry for my brother."

"It's ok Kaoru. He just didn't want me to screw up his world. I'm actually kind of used to it. We should probably pay attention to the teacher before we get in trouble." She didn't notice the look he was giving her. He didn't tell her he was Kaoru, and she was never told it was Hikaru who snapped at her yesterday. How did she know he was Kaoru. The teacher didn't say anything, he couldn't tell them apart either. He shook it off as a lucky guess.

When the bell rang she looked at her schedule and saw that she had math next. She sighed and grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. She tried to read the map she was given but it was still a little confusing for her. She finally sighed and gave up. She walked up to a random kid in the hallway.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get here?" She point to the room on her schedule and the kid nodded before he noticed the name at the top of the sheet.

"You're Mimi Kurosaki?" She nodded hesitantly. A scowl formed on his lips and he turned his back to her, completely ignoring her existence. She wanted to tap his shoulder again but decided against it. He wasn't going to help her even if she kept perstering him. She turned on her heel and tried to find her way through the halls again, scared to ask anyone else for help.

When she finally got to her class the teacher glared at her before sending her to her seat without introducing her. She liked it better that way. She noticed the twins were in her class again, but they sat a little ways away. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Hikaru. The rest of the period flew by, and she had to find her next class; science.

By now she had a slightly better feel of the school and was able to find her way there. She didn't have this class with anyone she knew and had to introduce herself, earning a few scowls as she did so. The teacher pointed to an empty lab table, telling her she wouldn't have a partner. She liked working alone better, but she reallly wished someoneo would make her feel less lonely.

Next was lunch and she didn't go to the cafeteria. After the day she had been having she was painfully aware that people wouldn't want to sit by her. This meant, however that she didn't have any food. She sat in the class, holding her stomach as it growled its complaints. That's how Haruhi found her, and she couldn't help but offer the poor girl some lunch.

"Thanks, Haruhi." She only nibbled, trying not to eat all of the poor guy's food. "I've heard about you. I must say I'm impressed. It must have been difficult going from normal kids to these rich kids. I know they can be a little ignorant but try to push through it, kay?" Haruhi was shocked to hear this. She too was a rich kid, so why would she say stuff like that? Mimi sensed this.

"I won't lie, I'm still pretty ignorant. I have never been a commoner but my my old friend was. I thought she was the most fascinating thing ever but I'm starting to realize I must have been annoying." Haruhi smiled at the girl before her. She wasn't so bad, so why was everyone treating her so badly?

.

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same way. Nothing notable happened and thankfully when she got home her mother was in a meeting in her office. She made her way up to her room. Once she got in she threw her bag on the floor and began to pull off the shoes, then the tights, then as she moved to the dress, she heard a noise coming from her bed. She nearly fell over from shock as she saw the twins laying on her bed, smiling at her with devilish grins.

"Uh... Why are you guys here?" They got off the bed and made their way over to her.

"Please, don't stop on our account."Hikaru joked. This whole thing was some big joke and she wasn't fond of it.

"Please leave." Her words were firm but had no effect of the twins, making her more scared.

"But we wanna stay here with you." She felt them getting closer as she backed up to the wall.

"Seriously, I need to change. Please leave." She saiad a little more loudly. They smirked.

"Fine, we'll leave," Hikaru took a step closer.

"If you play a game with us. You win, we leave." Kaoru got closer.

"What game?"

""The 'Guess Which One is Hikaru' game!"" They slicked their hair up to mess up the parts, then turned her around as they switched themselves up.

""Okay, guess!""

"The left is Hikaru, the right is Kaoru." They smiled. She wondered why they were smiling if she had just won.

""Wrong!"" She shook her head as she moved to get a change of clothes.

"No, I'm right."

""How do you know?""

"Hikaru's eyes are a lot more playful and Kaoru's eyes are a lot softer. You also talk a little differently, but when you talk in unison it's hard to tell." There was a long silence as they looked at her with wide eyes. She walked over to them and put their hair back in the appropriate spots while they still stared at her. She turned them around and began leading them out of the door.

""Wait! How would you know that if you've never met us before yesterday?"" So Kaoru was right when he assumed that she could tell them apart in class, but how?

"I've been able to tell since we were kids." With those words she shut the door and leaned against it, sinking down to the floor. She was so exhausted. She figured their mother was here to have a meeting with her mother and that was why the twins tagged along, to mess with her. She didn't need this right now but that wasn't important. She slipped on her jean shorts and black tank top with a few designs. Sure her clothes were expensive but the simpler the better.

She assumed they left and opened her door when she was done changing. Looking both way she found that they had in fact left and she was free to go to the game room without anyone to bother her. She liked playing her games to take her mind off of her things. She plugged in her system, put in her game, and played until she passed out. Tomorrow was a saturday, so she didn't have anything to do anyway. One of the perks to not having friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: When Will You Stop Insulting This Family?_

At school on monday nothing changed at all. The only thing different was she went to the pool to talk about joing the swim team. The coach was happy to have her, having already heard of her skill. She was glad that she was able to get back into this sport. After the incident at her last school, she hadn't been able to get into the pool. It had been about two weeks for her to find a school that would accept her that her mother also approved of. She didin't even want her to go here but she lacked options.

After practice she went home and did her homework. Everything about this whole thing was either uneventful or unpleasent. She couldn't help but feel herself becoming completely and utterly bored. The only highlight of her weeks was talking to Haruhi. He was a really nice guy who made her feel excessively welcome. Everyone else just gave her the cold shoulder, including the twins, but it was better than them insulting her, or worse, hitting on her. She had an issue with that because she knew how they worked. They only did it to mess with her, and she wasn't really in the mood.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she felt herself starting to develop feelings for the brown haired boy. It was almost enough for her to shake the feeling of feminism that radiated off of the kid. She seriously found herself wondering whether or not Haruhi was a cross dresser, but she didn't want to risk asking Haruhi for fear of offending him. That's when an idea hit her. She didn't have to ask Haruhi for this information, she could ask someone else close to her, like one of the members of the host club. Luckily for her, she had first period with two of the members.

"Hey, Kaoru." She flashed a smile, which he returned. "I have a weird question. Could you be so kind as to not judge me when I ask?" He gave her a critical look before nodding slowly. "Is Haruhi a girl?" His eyes widened before he shook his head vigorously. That was really all she needed to know before she turned and faced the front of the class.

So, Haruhi Fujioka was a girl. That's too bad, she was really cute.

"Hey, Mimi?" She glanced back at Kaoru. "Are you busy this weekend?" She had to prevent herself from showing her shock. Why was he asking? No one ever asked whether or not she was busy. Not for a long time, at least.

"Uh, uhm.. Well I.. Uhm.." She scratched the back of her head and looked away, trying to find words and preventing herself from making too many more verbal pauses but failing miserably. Kaoru didn't understand the reaction, and took it as a rejection.

"Ok, you're busy. Some other time then." She wanted to tell him she wasn't busy, but she couldn't get her mouth to form words.

"I want to! I mean, I'm not-"

"Ms. Kurosaki! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher snapped, causing Mimi to whip her head around. The teacher did not look happy.

"Uh, no. I was just-"

"Just what, interupting my lesson?" Mimi felt herself sinking in her seat.

"I wasn't trying to insult you." Some how, that was the wrong answer. The teacher gave her a detention, but unfortunately there was no room in the one after school on friday, so she had to go to the one on Saturday morning. To make matters worse, the whole conversation happened in front of the class, humiliating her. She sent a look at Kaoru.

"I guess I have plans now. Thanks for asking." There was no bitterness in her voice, and she was honeslty happy that he had bothered asking. It wasn't his fault she got busted. If she had just answered like a normal human being no one would have noticed, but he still felt bad. Unfortunately for her, he didn't feel bad enough to ask again. She went through the rest of the day, waiting silently for him to offer again, even though he didn't.

.

"I thought you were over this!" She cringed at the sound of her mother's voice. She was usually pretty mad at her but this was worse than the average blow out. She tried to explain herself to her mother but Kikyo wouldn't let her make any noise.

"When will you stop insulting this family? Everything you do is always making us look bad, and yet your father still insists that you have potential." Mimi tried again, and was again rejected.

"Eventually you will have to do something with your life, you know that?" Mimi nodded. "Now go to your room. I don't want to look at you. Don't even bother with dinner." Mimi sighed and made her way up to her room. It wasn't the first time she got grounded, and for the next three years it probably won't be her last. She was used to this kind of treatment and it didn't really effect her any more.

And pigs can fly.

"Hey, Mimi what happened?" She turned to Katashi, who was standing in the doorway of his room, not far from where she had just gotten scolded. He probably heard the whole thing. She smiled and shook her head, trying to say that it was nothing, but he wouldn't buy it. He wouldn' let her get away with not telling him why their mother had gone off on her.

"Ok, fine. I got a detention." He was about to say something, and from the 'what were you thinking' look on his face, it wasn't good. "I know! It wasn't that I got into a fight or anything serious. Someone in class was just asking me something and I responded a bit too loud and the teacher got mad. I think he knows about my behavior at the last school, so no matter what I said I was probably screwed from the beginning."

"Was the question about the lesson?" She shook her head. "Then what was it about?" She blushed lightly.

"Some guy asked if I was busy this weekend." Her brother's reaction was priceless. He may be a serious business man but he was still her older brother and he had a duty to keep any and all teenage boys from touching his baby sister. He didn't like that this boy was asking if she was busy over the weekend, even if it was a harmless question.

"No, absolutely not! You are not going any where with any boy!" She sighed loudly.

"He is the member of this club at school. I think he was inviting me for one of their events for more publicity." Her brother didn't buy it completely, but he still let it drop. He told her he'd try to sneek her some dinner before letting her continue on her way to her room. She shed the troublesome articles of clothing that she called her school uniform and changed into a giant T-shirt she once bought as a souvenier from Australia.

As she finished up her homework she stretched, and felt something buzzing on her leg. Looking down she noticed her phone was ringing. Who would be calling her? The only people who had her number anymore were her family and Fujioka. Maybe she was calling for help with some homework?

"Hello, this is Mimi." She was expecting the laid back voice of Haruhi, but was instead greeted with the devilish sounding voice of Hikaru.

"Hey, what's up?" She was confused. How did they get her number?

"Uh, doing homework?" The way she said it sounded like a question. As if she wasn't sure whether or not that was the right answer.

"Oh, really? That sounds exciting." She noted the heavy sarcasm with a laugh. "We got a lot of English today, huh?"

"Okay why are you calling and how did you get my number? I only gave it to Haruhi." She heard snickering on the other end.

"We got it off of Haruhi's phone." That was Kaoru. She should have known he would be close by. They probably had her on speaker now.

"Yea, and we were bored." She felt a shiver run down her spine. Bored twins were a force to be reckoned with, especially when they were the ones that had too much time and money on their hands. She was seriously worried about how this would end for her and she had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"Why don't you call Haruhi?"

"Because she's used to us." Kaoru said it like it was a bad thing.

"You're more fun." Hikaru made it sound like she was an object to throw around. That worried her.

""Besides, we need a new toy!""

She felt her stomach knot as any hope of getting out of this was officially lost. New toy? There was just no hope. She was doomed. This could get her nto more trouble at school if she wasn't careful. That's sad too. She was just starting to get used to this new place.

"So what do you say?"

"Not that you really have a choice."

"What are you going to do?" She was worried now. Why would they call her tonight when they would see her in class tomorrow. This was not good, not good at all. What was so important that they tell her tonight?

"Hey, look out your window. The one that faces north." Oh dear god no. She hopped off of the bed and sprinted to the window. She looked out and saw the two very people she was hoping to avoid. She pulled open the window and looked at the two of them. She lived on the first floor, much to her families dismay. They thought that it wasn't safe, but she didn't want to have to climb up stairs all of the time. Right now she was really wishing that she was on the third or fourth floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" She hissed at the boys as they made their way to the window, about to climb in. Were they really that ignorant that they believed that just barging onto someone's property and trying to climb into their window was an ok thing to do?

""We're here to play, Mimi!"" She felt herself sinking farther and farther into her pit of despair. By now they had managed to find their way through the window and were casually strolling through her room. While this wasn't the first time they had been in their she was still super embaressed. This was her place to go when she couldn't go anywhere else. her sanctuary where she kept everything.

They had spread out and were going through her things. Kaoru had found her sketchbook and flipping through the pages. She reached for it and held it in her arm, away from him. She didn't want him to see what she did in her free time. Then she saw Hikaru going through her closet and 'tsk'ing at her clothing. Of course the son of a fashion designer would have a low opinion of her clothing. It wasn't meant for looking good it was all for comfort. She pulled Hikaru away and closed the closet.

Then she saw that Kaoru was going through her books, looking at random ones. She was going to go pull him away from the shelf when she heard a low whistle. Both her and Kaoru looked to see Hikaru was in one of her draws. Not just any drawer, but her underwear drawer, and he had pulled out a pair for everyone to see. It was black lace that when worn only covers part of her ass, while the rest hung out in a seductive way. She was mortified that he was looking at it.

"Wow, didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, Mimi." The way he said it was low and seductive. She would have found it attractive had he not been going through her personal items. "And this isn't the only pair. Almost everything in here is lace." It was true, she had a thing for sexy underwear. Was that such a bad thing? She ran for Hikaru in hopes of getting the garmet when she heard it, the knock on the door.

Everyone froze in place, before Hikaru and Kaoru ran for the closet, Hikaru still holding her underwear. She sighed and opened the door when they were safely inside the closet.

"Hey Mimi, sorry it's not much. Mom would have known something was up if we snuck a whole plate." Katashi smiled as he offered her some rolls and an apple. "Yasuo is going into the kitchen to get a little bowl of soup. I also got you a coke." She smiled at her onlder brother. He was always so good about stuff like this. Mother favored her sons, but that didn't mean her sons favored her. She was a mean lady and they had known it for a long time, so when they got the chance they would undermine her all of the time. It wasn't anything super bad, but it made her laugh.

"This is great, thanks." She smiled as Yasuo came up and handed her the bowl of soup. He didn't talk as much as Katashi did but she knew the feeling was still there. It meant a lot to her that they were always helping her out. After a final thank you she shut the door and listened for their footsteps. Once they were out of hearing distance she opened to closet and glared at the two boys who were inspecting her underwear like it was a never before seen life form. She ripped it from their hands and put it back in the drawer before sitting on the floor and dipping her roll into the soup and eating it hungrily.

"Why didn't you eat dinner with your family?" She looked to Kaoru and saw that they had sat down across from her. She shrugged.

"Because of my detention my mother decided that I wasn't going to get dinner tonight but my brother's usually bring me food to make sure I don't starve." They nodded.

"You seem really hungry." She nodded, without halting her intake of food. They looked at eachother with questioning eyes before looking abck at her. Surely this wasn't a common occurence, right? Noticing their looks she swallowed and looked at them meekly.

"I didn't eat lunch and I had swim practice." They had a few more questions, but figured it was best to wait until after she finished her soup. When she did she took a big gulp of her coke, then motioned for them to go ahead.

"Why didn't you eat lunch?"

"I don't like going into the lunchroom. Everyone gives me dirty looks." She was just as well known as they thought. It wasn't often you had someone from such a high ranking family to behave the way she was rumored to, so it was usually something that came up. Their mother had told them a lot about it because they had to do business together a lot, and she would get the information first hand. They always loved hearing the latest gossip on the family they wee forced to do business with.

"Why don't you bring a lunch?"

"I can't cook, and I don't want to bother the staff too much. But if I just eat a big breakfast I don't feel too bad about skipping lunch. The set up works fine as long as I have dinner. I think my brothers know what's up because they never let me miss the meal, like today."

"Does your mother keep you locked up in here a lot?" She sighed. She didn't like how much they were asking. She would have preffered them looking through her drawers again than digging into her personal life. It wasn't something she liked to share. She really only told one person before them that her mother ever made her skip dinner, let alone how often it happened. Which wasn't a lot, really. Her mother had reasons, right?

"You know, my brothers are twins, too. They're fraternal though, which made things a lot easier on my mom. She never had to go through figuring out which is which. She loves them a lot. She takes good care of them." They heard the sadness more than they saw it. Her whole face was firm and unwavering, as if that is what she had been trained to do, but her voice was sad and wistful sounding. "They want to go into my mother's family's business. The Miyagi family business. They have no interest in our father."

"Why not?"

"Because he's the reason my mother is so bitter." They gave her a questioning look. "You've seen my mother, right?" A nod. "Do I look anything like her?" There was a long pause. "No, I don't. Do you know how many sibling I have?"

"You have your brothers,"

"So two." She shook her head slowly.

"They are the first two, and they stick around even after schooling because they will inherit my mother's business. Then there is my brother Akito. He is twenty-three and is pursuing a career in the medical field. His goal isn't a business but instead to become apart of a research team that's looking for cures to some illness I can't remember. He has no interest in my father's line of work.

"After him is my sister, Aya. She is twenty and is still in school. She is studying to become an architect, similarly to my father. As is my next brother, Takumi. He has just graduated Highschool and is moving on to the next step. However, he is not the one my father is looking at to take over the business, nor is Aya. He wants me to do it."

There was a long silence.

""You have five sibling?"" She burst out laughing. Of everything she just said, all they cared about was that she had five siblings? That was great. That was fantastic. They didn't care about anything else, just that she was the sixth child.

"Yes, yes I do. And they are all fantastic, in their own way. They all have brilliant minds, and I respect them all greatly." They were smiling at her, but not laughing along. They understood the situation a little better, and all of a sudden felt a little bad for treating her the way they had.

"We'll leave now, Mimi."

"Yea, see you tomorrow." They waved good-bye, hopped out of the window, and went to the car they had kept waiting. All the way there they thought about Mimi's situation, and why she was probably so rebelious. She was the sixth child, and had two older siblings to contend with to inherit the business. Kaoru thought of the sketches he had caught glimpses of. Most of them had been of buildings, and they were very pretty and well designed. She obviously wanted to do this with her life.

They also though about what she said when she said her and her mother looked nothing alike. It was true. While her mother had black hair and brown eyes, Mimi had brown hair with different blonde and red highlights. Not only that, but they eyes were very differen't too. Mimi's eyes were a striking green that they hadn't noticed before. Not even their facial structer had any familiarities. They silently wondered why she had mentioned that, and then it clicked. Everything had made so much sense.

Why her mother hated her, why they didn't look alike. No wonder her brother's hated their father and didn't want anything to do with them. They were mad at him for doing that to their mother.

Jiro Kurosaki had an affair, and Mimi was the result of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: See How Easy It Is?_

"It couldn't hurt."

"No, but she could hurt us."

"It might actually be good for her."

"Are you sure she'll like it?"

""Of course!""

Everyone gave the twins a funny look. Not too long ago they were saying that she was probably an evil witch similar to her mother and now today they're trying so hard to get the club to have a ball so that they can convince her to come. They didn't know why the twins developed a sudden interest, but Haruhi had a sinking suspision it had something to do with the fact that they took her phone yesterday and didn't give it back until today.

"Listen, she isn't like the rumors said." Hikaru went and took a seat at one of the tables, giving everyone a 'you can't stop us' look.

"She's a lot nicer. She even invited us to her house last night." The way Kaoru said it made everyone think that them coming over wasn't something she had given willing consent to, but they let it drop.

"Well she hasn't caused any problems so far, minus a detention for insubortination." Kyouya gave the twins a glance, waiting for an explaination. They were in a lot of her classes except for one, and he figured they would know something, which they did.

""That wasn't her fault.""

"I was trying to invite her to the beach with us this weekend with the rest of the girls and the teacher caught us talking, but only Mimi got in trouble." That still bothered Kaoru a little bit. He didn't get in trouble at all and he was the whole reason she was talking. What made it worse was that she wasn't mad at him at all, even after her mother got mad at her and made her skip dinner.

"I see." Kyouya bagan to consider the idea, and looked at everyone else. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins seemed to be eager,while Haruhi and Mori gave off an apathetic vibe. Nothing new here. Even if Kyouya decided against it, it was at least four on three, and he would lose overall. Besides, befriending this girl could have a few advantages. His father was speaking of constructing a new hospital building and if she were to put in a good word to her father it could benefit him.

"Well I suppose the club could splurge on a ball. We haven't had one in a while and our popularity tends to rise after the event. What kind of ball were you thinking?"

"Just a normal one. We don't want to scare her." Hikaru was thinking of more exciting themes, but it was true that anything too crazy might scare her off. She seemed apprehensive of them to begin with, despite last night. Even then she stated what could be considered common knowledge, minus how her brothers weren't fond of her father but even then just talking to the brothers could get them that information.

She definately didn't trust people and if they made this a big deal she might think something was up. They didn't want to hurt her or play a prank on her, though in the future if they become friends she will probably become accostomed to their antics. She already seemed to know a bit about them, if she could tell them apart like she claimed she could.

That still bothered both of the twins. How had she known? She said she had been able to since they were little but they didn't remember having met her before this year. They wracked their brains for any party that they may have met at, even for a short while, but they didn't remember making friends with anyone, let alone with her. This troubled Kaoru quite a bit, but Hikaru was the one that was really getting into it.

Where else could they have met? Maybe her mother had brought her over for a playdate? Unlikely, seeing as the woman seems to be against anything and everything that would be good for the girl. Maybe she was in class with them when they were younger? He thought back to all of the students, trying to see if he could remember her face, but he just couldn't.

"Hikaru, come on class is starting." Hikaru was shaken out of his thoughts as he smiled at his brother. They made their way to class talking about nothing important. After all, it was just school. Nothing too important happened here, and nothing important should be discussed here, so they talked about the weather and other worthless topics until they got to class. When they got there, Kaoru sat one seat away from Hikaru, in Mimi's seat.

"I want her to sit between us for today." Hikaru nodded and stared ahead, tapping his pencil impatiently.

When Mimi walked in she was suprised to see Kaoru in her seat, but decided not to question it, and sat in his sit instead. When she situated herself both boys leaned in and blew in her ear, causing her to jump a little higher than expected. She started breathing heavy and sending glares at the boys.

"You guys stink, you know that?" They laughed it off.

""Hey Mimi, are you interested in dancing?"" Mimi's face flushed red as she shook her head vigorously. Well crap, that could work against them.

"Why not?" They tried to think of a reason why someone would dislike dancing. It was fun and relatively easy once you the steps down. Wait...

Both twins at the same time thought the exact thing. It was very obvious with how embaressed she was acting. Everyone of such a high social standing knew how to dance, but apparently it was a skill her family neglected to teach her.

""You can't dance, can you."" They said it like it was a statement, and also with a devilish tone to it that scared her more than anything else. What were they going to do now that they know? Why did they ask anyway? Katashi had tried teaching her once before but gave up not long after she kicked him in the shin. Yasuo also made an attempt, but faced the same level of defeat. Even her father accepted the challenge and failed.

From then on it was decided that she just wouldn't go to dances.

"N-no..." They smirked.

"Meet us at our house around six o'clock tonight, ok?" She nodded. There was no way this was going to end well. Her and the twins together at their house? She was scared out of her mind. At least at home she had a home field advantage but not all hope was lost. She was almost starting to wish they hated her again.

.

She loved this house. Everything about it was grand and she fell in love with it immediately. She almost didn't buzz in just so that she could stand and look at it longer. She loved seeing different buildings, it was always fun, but she was already late and needed to get to the twins quickly. Who knows what kind of punishment she might recieve...

She had changed into nicer clothing, which was a flowy skirt and shirt to match, with tall heels and other accesories, just in case their mother was there. She was worried that if she was she may find her clothing unfitting and make her her own personal doll. After telling Haruhi she knew her secret they had conversations about a time or two when she was forced to try on some of Mrs. Hitachiin's new designs.

Finally she had made it to the front and saw that the twins were there waiting for her. She smiled at them and they smiled back. The light outside was dimming, so she assumed the darkening of their faces was just a shadow. What she didn't know was that they were blushing. They had only seen her dressed in something nice once and that was the sundress. Even then they never saw her in heels. She was hot.

"Hey guys, why am I here?" They shook away their thoughts and smiled back at her, their eyes almost glowing with devilish intent.

"We're going to teach you how to dance."

.

"Ow! Mimi watch your step!" Kaoru hissed as he tried to keep dancing on his injured foot. Originally Hikaru was the one dancing with her but he had been K.O-ed and Kaoru had to take his place. They had seen a lot of bad dancers in their time, but none quite as bad as this.

"I say we take a break." They all agreed. Mimi walked over to the stereo and turned off the music, sighing to herself. This was useless, there was no way they were going to be able to teach her how to dance. While she stood there, thinking to herself, Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at her nicely toned legs. How had they not noticed before? They had seen her in shorts before, they had seen her legs but they somehow overlooked this? It was the heels. It had to be.

Then, a thought crossed their minds simultaneously. They looked at eachother and nodded. They made their way to the girl who had burried herself in a pit of despair. Kaoru got in front of her and brought her into position for dancing in hopes of distracting her.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru smirked and pulled her close causing her mind to go completely blank. That is, until Hikaru came up behind her and did the unexpected. He lifted up the back of her skirt, laughing when he saw that she was wearing lace underwear, just as they had predicted. Mimi turned around about to tell Hikaru off, when she felt her skirt being lifted from behind again, this time by Kaoru.

"Guys!" She yelled, blushing uncontrollably. She backed away from them, into a wall. They both got closer and closer, but Kaoru let Hikaru take the lead. He got very close to touching, and Mimi closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. When he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the room he put his hand on her waist and waited for her to follow suit.

"C'mon, we're not letting you leave until you figure this out." Kaoru made the music play and they tried again. Mimi found her muscles tensing with how close she was to the boy. This was uncomfortable to say the least. She had never been this close to anyone outside of her family, and even then it was the occasional hug.

Hikaru leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Just relax and let the beat help you." He held her a little closer as a way of showing that he was supporting her, and she tried to relax and think about the music as well as where the beat was. She tried to let it flow and lighten her steps so that she wasn't stepping on his feet anymore.

"Just like that. See how easy it is?" She was still blushing hard. There was no way she could get used to being this close to a boy. Kaoru just laughed at her face. It was unbelievably cute, to say the least. Kaoru found himself starting to like this girl. He wanted to keep her around for a while. Even after that first day she showed no sign of hate or resentment. She just seemed sad, and he wanted to make her feel better.

Hikaru felt the same way. He didn't think it was fair. Sure there were things you just didn't do but she was coping remarkably well for everything she had gone through. All of a sudden she wasn't Mimi Kurosaki, the little rebel that had seven records of violence under her belt. She was just a girl who didn't know how to interact with people.

The moment of calm was completely thrown out the window when an obnoxiously loud ringtone was heard. The twins couldn't even make out the song that was playing. Mimi smiled apologetically and went to her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

Shouting could be heard on the other end as Mimi held the phone a small distance from her ear as not to damage her hearing. They words were jumbled mess but it was obvious that the person on the other line was not happy one bit.

"I told Katashi that I was leaving."

"Katashi isn't in charge of you, I am." Those words were heard loud and clear by the twins. They felt bad for listening in, but if she didn't want to be heard she should have been quietter. Obviously Mimi's mom was pissed at her for leaving without telling her, but with a mother like that they wouldn't have told anyone they left.

"I'm sor-"

There was muffled words on the other end before the line went dead. She just stood there holding the phone against her ear even though she had hung up. Before she knew it her hand started shaking and then her legs, and soon her whole body was shaking, trying to hold in the tears. She hated that her mother had that kind of effect on her. The woman never loved her, so why did she always get upset when she said the things she said?

"Mimi, are you ok?" She glanced at them before bowing her head.

"I hate to be a bother but.." She paused and took a deep breath. "Could I possibly stay in an extra room of yours? My mother kicked me out. It's only temporary until my dad gets back from his business trip."

The twins were in shock. Her mother kicked her out? She was really that low? I guess it was true that she really didn't like her daughter at all, let alone love her. They looked at her, and saw that she had regained some composure, no longer on the verge of tears. That was good, they had no idea how to comfort someone who was crying.

"Of course you can stay."

.

""WAKE UP MIMI!"" Mimi was rudely awakened by two bodies throwing themselves into the bed she was occupying. She woke with a start and sat up straight, looking at the two boys next to her. She growled.

"Is this how you wake up a guest?" They gulped, scooting off of the bed slowly. "I have had a long week and I am exhausted." They could understand that. Anyone who had a lower energy level that the twins would be exhausted too. "I want to sleep in. Leave me be." Her eyes were glowing with the ferocity of tiger. She was not a morning person to say the least and to be woken up in such a way was not a good thing.

"Mimi, are you by chance AB blood type?" She shot Hikaru a glare.

"Yea, what of it?" They put their hands up in surrender and took another step back.

"Nothing, nothing at all." They could definately see a pattern here between grouchy risers and AB blood type. This is the third person they knew that fit the bill.

"I'll be up in an hour. If I'm not by then you have permission to wake me up however you see fit. Until then, I don't expect to be disturbed." She plopped back down on the bed, falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillows. She curled up in a little ball, cuddling with one of the many pillows on the bed.

The twins couldn't help but 'aw' at her sleeping form. She was adorable to say the least. They looked at the time and saw that it was ten o'clock already. Shouldn't she be wide-eyed and bushy-tailed by now? They had gotten up at eight and tried waiting for her to wake up on her own but they got impatient, resulting in the unfortunate chain of events.

They still wanted to wake her up though. They didn't want her sleeping all day and they were bored. So of course, they tried thinking of another way to wake her up and keep her up. Devious smiles spread wide across their faces as they went to find a bucket. Maybe this wasn't one of their best ideas but they never thought of that until after they executed their plan. This plan wasn't even very elaborate, just something they had always wanted to do and now had an excuse go through with it.

Poor Mimi didn't expect a thing. All she expected was to be woken up again at eleven like a normal human being, but she had temporarily forgotten that she was staying with the 'shady twins,' as Tamaki affectionately called them. She had forgotten there was a reason behind them being called such a name. So when she felt a rush of cold water hit her person she was suprised.

She flipped over in the bed, got tangled in the sheets, and fell off with a thud. The twins put the bucket down and went to go inspect the groaning pile of wet blankets laying on the floor. She had hit her head and while the floor was carpetted it still hurt. She felt the blankets moving off of her and saw the twins standing above her with smiles on their faces.

She stood up, soaking wet with an oversized T-shirt and boxer shorts. Her hair was a mess, and was only made worse by the water. She looked like hell and the twins couldn't help but find it extremely amusing. She gave them a look that said she would get them back later as she went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes, smiling at the fact that her brothers had remembered to drop off her favorite black shirt and white shorts. They were both lose and really comfortable, so she enjoyed wearing them.

When Katashi and Yasuo heard that their mother kicked Mimi out, they were upset and tried talking to her but she would have none of it. So instead they decided to bring her some clothing to wear and her school uniform along with some other stuff they knew she'd want like her jewelry (they just grabbed the box and put it in the bag), her swimming things, and the toiletries she kept in the bathroom. They weren't super excited that she was staying with a couple of boys, but they let it go seeing as they were probably the only ones willing to take her in. They also insisted that she call every once and a while to tell them how she was doing.

She had most of what she needed, except for her shoes for school, which she was glad for. She decided that this weekend she was going to alter the dress a little and make it look better. She wasn't a designer by any means, but she could sew pretty well, and knew what she liked to wear, so it wouldn't be too hard.

She made her way to the bathroom attatched to her room and shut the door. She also locked it, making the twin realize it was time to go. They pranced out with smiles on their faces. That ended better than they thought it would have. They decided to wait for her in the game room, where they played until she was out of the shower.

She walked in and watched them going head to head in combat games, and before every fight would say who she thought would win. Most of the time she said Kaoru, becuase he actually thought out what moves he was going to use, as apposed to Hikaru who would mash the buttons and take a lot of hits, but sometimes Hikaru would pick a good player that he knew how to use, and she would switch her prediction.

This went on for about an hour, with Mimi slowly drifting back to sleep until on of the twins would wake her up. They had even come up with a game. They had to think of different ways to wake her up everytime, and whoever get the best reactions wins. Hikaru ended up winning that game. They were about to start another match whe Hikaru's phone buzzed.

"Yea, what is it boss?"

"Hikaru, you don't have any plans today do you?" Hikaru put him on speaker, and answered.

"No not really." Tamaki sounded very determined as he asked his next question.

"Good. Is Mimi with you?" They both glanced over their shoulders and saw that she was sound asleep, but decided to leave the room just in case. Tamaki, along with the rest of the host club, had been informed of her current situation, and were suprisingly alright with it, but Tamaki still made note that they were shady twins and not to be trusted. But even thought they knew she was living with them, they still didn't know why her mother was so hateful towards her. The twins knew, and maybe even Kyouya, but otherwise everyone was kept in the dark.

"No, she isn't. Why?"

"We're throwing Mimi a suprise Birthday party!" The twins looked at eachother then back to the phone. Birthday? They didn't know today was her birthday, and they were wondering how Tamaki did. Tamaki seemed to know this, and explained.

"Kyouya looked her up and told me. Get this, her full name is actually Mizuki Minori Kurosaki." The twins looked at eachother again. For as long as they could remember she was just Mimi, not Mizuki. They had known of her since they were little, becuase their mother and her mother were together often.

"Ok, boss. How are we going to do this suprise birthday party thing?"

"I thought we were just going to throw that ball."

"No, this would be so much better! This way Kyouya won't be all grouchy about expenses. We're going to make her a cake and everything! You two just need to bring her at the right time." The twins looked to the other for an answer. Both just shrugged and looked at the phone.

""Sure, whatever you say.""

"Good! Bring her to Kyouya's house at 7:30 tonight, and don't be late!" With that the over zealous king hung up, leaving the twins with their thoughts.

"Hey Hikaru, do you really think this'll make Mimi happy?" Hikaru glanced at his brother before leaning against the wall and sighing. They had no idea how this was going to turn out. What if she didn't tell them about her birthday because she didn't want anything? What if she hated her birthday? They tried to look at the brightside, and think that she just didn't want to bother them because they were already letting her stay here, but they still worried in the backs of their minds.

.

"Guys why won't you tell me where we're going?"

She was met with silence again.

"Guys, where did you go?" She tried to feel around, but felt nothing but the seats of the limo and cursed them for leaving her. They had blindfolded her and told her not to move because it was a suprise, but she was still pissed that she couldn't see. Now she was even more pissed off because she couldn't find them. Were they trying to be funny, because if they were they were failing miserably.

"I am going to kill those two when I get the chance." She mumbled to herself as she huffed and leaned back against the seat. She had considered taking off the blindfold but wanted to at least try and be a good sport, but was failing miserably. She kept having to stop her self from pulling it off from over her eyes but she was find it increasingly difficult. She was, by nature, a very curious person and she was curious about a couple things right now.

""Sorry we took so long Mimi!"" She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even reaalized that they were back in the car with her. She jumped up and hit her head on the roof. She rubbed it gently and sneered at where she assumed the twins were. She heard them laugh.

"We didn't mean to scare you."

"Where are we going? I wanna to know." She crossed her arms and huffed, earning another laugh from the twins. She looked like a little girl when she did that. Lucky for them, they actually managed to get her into a cute outfit, as opposed to the baggy shorts and shirt she was wearing. They had their twin maid handle that.

"We're almost there, just a little longer." They were pulling up the driveway to the Ootori mansion, so the twins hooked their arms through Mimi's and prepared to pull her out of the car. When it came to a complete stop she felt hersefl being lift by the twins and carried away.

They took her up the stairs where the rest of the host club was waiting silently. They led the way to the room where they would have the party, which happened to be Kyouya's room. Everyone silently wondered how Tamaki had talked Kyouya into this but no one considered asking, because they didn't want to know.

They twins set her down gently on the couch, and she just crossed her legs, waiting patiently for permission to remove the blindfold. Hikaru snuck behind her and undid the tie that was covering her eyes. Everyone stood and waited until-

"Suprise!" Mimi looked and saw everyone in front of her in cheap party hats with streamers all over the walls, with presents and a cake on the table saying 'Happy Birthday Mimi!' Mimi just looked in stunned silence. She couldn't believe they did this for her, someone they barely knew. They decorated a room and made her a cake and bought her presents and they didn't even know her.

After she was silent for a while, they began to doubt there decision. And when she started crying, they were even more confused. Did this mean she didn't like it? Tears streamed down her face as she looked on at them. Honey came running up, Usa-chan in hand.

"Don't cry Mimi! Here, take Usa-chan!" She looked at him and started laughing as she cried. She was holding her sides as she did this, and confused everyone around her. When she finally stopped she patted Honey on the head and looked at everyone, still crying.

"Thank you all so much." Everyone ran up and gave ehr a hug while Mori and Kyouya stood by watching, both with small smiles on their faces.

As the party went on she ate the cake that Haruhi helped Tamaki and Honey make, and opened presents. She got a necklace from Tamaki, that was a decorated owl. She thought it was very cute and even put it on. Honey and Mori said they're teach her how to fight and got her a practice outfit. Kyouya got her a new notebook (she expected his gift to be very impersonal) and Haruhi made her chocolate chip cookies.

Finally she got to the twin's gifts. She opened the box and saw a swimsuit. Not a suit she would wear to practice, a suit she would wear to the beach. It was an orange bikini. The top was padded and had a tie on the back and on the top. Between the breasts was a yellow bow. The bottom was orange as well. It had a yellow trim along the top that tied on the side. On the tag was their mother's logo. She smiled and thanked them.

""That wasn't from both of us.""

"You still have to unwrap mine." Hikaru said as he handed her the box she hadn't seen. She opened it quickly and saw a new pair of running shoes staring her in the face. They were black with an orange design, and she loved them right away.

"Your old ones had holes in them." He explained as she smiled and hugged him. Her old ones were getting pretty beaten up, and she was glad she now had some new ones.

As the night wore down Mimi tried to help clean but they would have none of it, insisting that it was her birthday and she should go home and rest. The twins dragged her out the door and waved good-bye to everyone. Mimi thought back on the night and smiled, letting the twins drag her without much of a fuss. It had been a good day, and she was glad she had friends to share her birthday with.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3: Oh nothing... And everything_

The next couple of days were happy ones. Nothing exciting happened, except that Mimi was allowed to go home again. That happened not long after her birthday, when her father returned from a business trip in France. When he came home and found that his daughter was not there, he made a large scene with Kikyo. Yasuo and Katashi sat in Katashi's room, ears pressed to the wall trying to hear everything they said, and then immediately picking up their phones and calling Mimi when it was decided that she could come home. Yasuo and Katashi were well aware that after a nice long talk (if that's what you'd call it) their mother would see it their way.

"Hey daddy, how was your trip?" Mizuki's smile lit up the whole room, making everyone else smile too, including Kikyo. She had all of her things behind her packed neatly (with the help of the Hitachiin's maids) and was standing in the door way smiling at her dad. He smiled back and patter her on the head. he was a tall man, standing at about 6'0" and had light brown hair. She looked a lot like him. They shared the same straight nose and firm jaw, though hers were far more feminine. They also had the same eye color, making them look even more alike.

"It was great sweety. I hope the Hitachiin boys were good to you?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. When she was around him she felt like a little girl, and it made him happy to see her this way.

""They didn't touch you, did they?"" Even though Katashi and Yasuo were fraternal twins, they still acted identical. They were often next to eachother and did the same things. The difference was usually when they were alone or had differing views on something. They did still look alike. Both had their mother's hair, but Yasuo had their mothers eyes. Their faces closely resembled that of their mother's as well, but Katashi had his mother's jawline, making them easy to tell apart. Neither looked like Jiro very much.

"No, they didn't. We played video games a lot. I was only gone for a week or so." They nodded and helped her carry her bags upstairs. Before she was out of site, Mimi turned around and waved to her mother with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom, it's good to see you." With that she turned around and made her way up the stairs.

Jiro left the room not long after the kids did, making their way to the study to work on some contracts he needed to consider signing. Kikyo was left alone in the main room, looking at the fireplace with a frown. She was so frustrated by everything. She was so mad at not only her husband but her sons for turning on her. Not only that, but the only two people that did side with her (Akito and Aya) were away for school. She hated this. She hated all of it.

In Mimi's room, her brothers were helping her unpack her things. They had been making idle conversation, speaking of the things that went on in the other's absence. It was nice and calm until Katashi whipped around and grabbed her by the shoulders, causing Yasuo to sigh.

"Hey little sis! Guess what!" He was shaking her back and forth with each syllable, disorienting her slightly. Yasuo placed a hand on Katashi's shoulder, causing him to calm down but his excitement was too much to completely contain.

"Takumi is coming home to visit!" Mimi's eyes widened as what He just said registered. Takumi was coming home! In regards to kids, he was next to perfect. He was handsome, smart, and very funny. He was fun to be around and she missed him the most out of the thee siblings that were gone.

"Really?"

"Yea! He said he wanted to come this weekend but he was too busy with some matter at school, but he said he got you a present for your birthday. That's why dad and us are waiting to give them to you. We wanna do it together." Mimi nodded excitedly. Takumi was finally coming home to visit. She hadn't seen him since he left and she missed him dearly. When Katashi and Yasuo went to school Takumi was the only one who kept her company other than dad, but he was away a lot, and still is.

After she finished unpacking her things her brothers left, saying they had to go to work. Everyone was always working, and it was beginning to make Mimi feel useless. She considered asking her father if she could intern at his work to at least feel like she was doing _something _but decided against it. She wouldn't be of much use right now, and she didn't feel like being the person who went on coffee runs.

She layed on her bed for a couple of hours, making sure she got alal of her homework done, then sighed when she realized she didn't do the math yet. She loved math, she just didn't like the homework. After ten questions she had it done and didn't want to do much else. She set up her notebook and textbook, and began working on the problems.

After about a half hour she heard something. It was outside her window, so she cautiously got off of her bed and made her way towards the window that faced north, once again cursing her decision to be on the first floor. She got close and peered out, only to see nothing. She sighed and wrote it off as her imagination, until she heard a knock on the glass. She whipped her head around and saw none other than the Hitachiin brothers.

She opened the window violently and glared at them, while they just kept smiling. "What are you guys doing here? And why can you never just use the door?" They smiled and climbed in.

""Because it's more fun this way!"" She sighed loudly. They were going to drive her insane. There was just no way around it. She was going to rip her hair out of her head and it was going to be their fault. She made her way over to her bed and plopped down, getting back to work on her math homework.

"So why are you guys here?" She could almost hear them smile.

""We have a question."" She stayed silent, and they continued. ""We heard that all sports practices are cancelled on monday."" It was true, the coaches had a meeting to attend causing them to cancel the practices. Mimi was going to use that time to study her science, seeing as it wasn't her strongest subject.

"Yes, they're cancelled. Why?"

""You should come to the host club!"" If she had been drinking something she would have done a spit take. They were kidding right? She gave them a look and their faces told her they were far from kidding. Their eyes were practically begging her to say yes while her mind was telling her no. She wanted to go to make them happy, but she didn't want to go becuase she saw enough of them already. She wasn't overly fond of the idea of a host club anyway. If they have fun and it makes other people happy, then more power to them. She just wasn't interested.

"Please Mimi!"

"It'll be a lot of fun! You'll get to see what we all do!" They had on their best puppy dog eyes adn she could tell they practiced in a mirror or something because they were good. She was very sure this worked on many people before her, and she knew she wouldn't be the last one to fall victim.

"Fine, I'll go..."

""YAY!"" They hung around for another hour or so before calling a car and heading home. She finished her math and layed in bed, wondering silently what the host club was actually like. She really didn't want to know, but she also didn't want to disappoint them either. Something told her that it wasn't only them that wanted her there. She sighed loudly for what felt like the millionth time that day. They were exhausting.

The next day, in her last class, Mimi felt two pair of eyes on her, watching her. She of course knew it was the twins, waiting for the class to end so that they could scoop her up and carry her to music room three. There awaited her innevitable doom. She really didn't want to go. Maybe she could sneek out before class ended and

When the bell rang, Mimi cringed. The noise sealing her fate. She felt them hooked their arms in hers and carried her through the hallways. Some thing she hadn't noticed until now, was that the glares from the girls were increasing, while the glares from the guys were decreasing. She couldn't figure out why this was happening, but she didn't really care. She was used to getting glared at anyway, though she was still curious.

She had fussed on the way there, eventually getting free and going into the girls room, thinking it was a safe haven, only to find that they had no shame and followed her in. She was very unhappy that they followed her all the way in, scaring the crap out of some of the girls who in turn glared at _her _for their intrusion.

"Face it, Mimi, you can't hide from us." Then she had an idea. They couldn't pass this up. She was beginning to think they were physically incapable of passing up any game especially one they thought they would win. An evil smirk over came her face, causing Hikaru and Kaoru to take a cautious step back. She was a lot like Kyouya right in that moment, with a sinister, calculating gaze.

"Would you like to make a bet on that?" They gave eachother a glance before looking back at her. She was radiating confidence. They were skeptical but something inside them was telling them they should take this opportunity. They almost couldn't say no, but they were well aware that this had the possibility of being a trap.

"Well, boys?" Her voice had taken on a whole new tone. They had never heard it like this, but they were slowly beginning to like it and hate it. It was scaring them but on that same note, it was turning them on. They were drawn into her spell, and agreed to her little game. She smirked.

"Here's the game. Hide and seek. I hide, you seek. I am resticted to the north wing, and I cannot go outside. You have forty five minutes to find me. If you lose you go to the Host Club _by yourselves._ But if I lose I'll do whatever you want for a week. Seem fair?" They let their own grins stretch across their faces. She was pretty much playing on their territory, especially since she had only been here for a couple of weeks. There was no way she could win this.

""Deal.""

A half hour later and Hikaru and Kaoru were still searching, having no luck whatsoever. There was no trace of her anywhere but at least they were eliminating some of the options. They were on the second floor walking down the hallway to the stairs to get to the third when Hikaru thought of something.

"I've been thinking a lot." Kaoru gave him a glance. "Her name isn't Mimi, remember?" Kaoru nodded. "It's Mizuki Kurosaki. When we were kids we didn't really know any names. We didn't know that Kurosaki was a big name, so if we heard it we wouldn't think of it any differently than anyone elses, right?"

"Well yea, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think she was in our class when we were little. We wouldn't have remembered, right? Her name was different. Maybe that's what she meant when she had been able to tell us apart since we were kids. Maybe we just forgot her." Kaoru thought about it. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility. In fact, it seemed highly likely. There were lots of kids in their class that they didn't remember, but for somereason the image of her as a little girl kept slipping away. Imagining her any younger than she is now was nearly impossible, and they couldn't figure out why.

She seemed like an absolute mystery to them. She didn't tell them anything unless they asked, and they never wanted to ask. She had a history that didn't know anything about because she didn't go to the same school as them. They were almost completely clueless, and they didn't like it. They knew Kyouya probably had a nice little stack of papers representing her history, and had already read through every page. He probably figured out she was illegitamite, and was keeping it to himself, much to their delight.

"You know, we're running out of time." Kaoru was right, They only had about ten minutes left before she won. They had no idea where she could be hiding. They had torn all of the rooms apart on the first and second floor in the north wing. The school was big but it didn't offer many places to hide. Going throught the third floor, which had a lot less rooms, would take only about five minutes. She had to be there, and if she wasn't then there is no way she is following the boundries.

The had made it through all of the rooms except one by now, and their hope was fading. If she wasn't in here, they were screwed. They opened the door and began raiding it, looking under all the desks and in all of the cabinets, moving thigs around and putting them back, hoping that maybe she would be there, only to see that she wasn't. They sighed in defeat. They still had three minutes before they lost and had to go to the host club alone.

"She's not here, Hikaru. What do we do?" Kaoru sounded so sad it was almost cute. Hikaru just shrugged. He had no idea what they were supposed to do. Just then they saw a girl walk in the room. They knew her, she was a host club regular, though they couldn't remember her name. She was staring at them wide eyed and began speaking uncertainly.

"Uh, Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?" She seemed really nervous, which was to be exxpected. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Aren't you guys supposed to be doing the host club today?" They nodded, but then Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's wrist and pulled him close, a devilish smile coming across his face as he let his breath run against the sensitive skin of Kaoru's neck.

"Yes, we do. But we wanted someplace to be _alone._" The way he said 'alone' sent chills down the girls spine, causing her to blush like crazy.

"Hikaru! You shouldn't just tell people that." Kaoru scolded softly, acting embaressed. Then they heard it. A melodic noise they had never heard before. It was a laugh and they knew exactly who it was coming from. They followed the noise to a cabinet, but when they opened it she still wasn't there, so they moved it to look behind it and sure enough, in a hole in the wall, was Mimi.

She was laughing so hard that she was gripping her sides, tears running down her eyes. To her, the twincest thing was hilarious, especially since she had never seen it before the twins helped her up and looked at a clock, seeing the time a smile spread across their faces wickedly.

"Hey Mimi," Hikaru started in a voice that cut her laughing off instantly.

"We found you." Mimi's eyes widened as she looked at the same clock, only to see that they were right. They found her a minute before the deadline. Her face pailed as she remembered her end of the deal. She was to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted her to do it for a week, and that included going to the host club. A small cough was heard and suddenly everyone in the room was aware of the girl they had ran into. Hikaru and Kaoru made their way over to her, each lifting and kissing one of her hands.

"Thank you, princess."

"Had it not been for you we would not have found our friend." The girl blushed a whole new shade of red before nodding vigorously and running out of the room. The twins turned on Mimi again, who had already fixed the cabinet. Their eyes gleamed with mischief. They practically pounced on her, dragging her to the club room in record time. Luckily for them there was no theme today so they didn't need to change.

"So Mimi,"

"First things first." They dragged her into a prep room and threw her onto a couch. She began to worry for her life. The reached over to a rack and pulled out something she had sworn many years ago to never put on. A maid's dress. Not just any maids dress, a kitty maid's dress. Mimi felt her soul leaving her body.

""Put this on!"" She was about to object, but they stopped her. ""No objections! You made the bet and lost!"" It was scary how some of the things they said were so perfectly in sync. But they had a point. She had made the bet, and he had lost, meaning there was no way she was getting out of this. She hung her head in defeat, took the dress and went to fo change.

It wasn't skanky, just cute and she had a feeling that's what they were going for. The dress went to right above her knees and she had a black cat tail attached to the back. On top of her head were black kitty ears. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Leaving her dignity on the floor with the rest of her clothing she walked out and showed the twins. They stared at her with wide eyes for a second before pouncing on her. They were on either side of her, rubbing their faces against her head.

""Aw! You're so cute!"" She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Before she knew it they were dragging her across the floor to the host room for everyone to see. They were so eager to have a cute little kitty for a maid, and couldn't wait to see her squirm. They told her where everything was, then pushed her away to go get them some tea while they went and entertained their guest, who were loyally waiting for their arrival. Kyouya had already given them a glare, warning them that their tardiness was not an option in future incidents.

""Hey ladies, how are you?"" They all smiled and started talking about their days. The twins listened while waiting for their tea. When it arrived, it took everything they had not to burst out laughing. Mimi was as read as a tomato, being as proper as possible in handling their tea, and smiling kindly at the girls.

"Hello, ladies. How are you today?" They smiled back and responded together with a 'good.' "That's great to hear. I would hate to know that something is bothering such beautiful young women."

They all blushed lightly, and Mimi turned to look at the twins with fire in her eyes. They cringed but laughed anyway. She was so cute when she was angry and it was even cuter when she blushed. They were going to have fun with this week, but for right now they had guests to entertain. They sent her off to go mingle with the other hosts.

Her first stop was Kyouya. He had a small amount of customers and chose to talk less than everyone else but there were a few things she wanted to know. Number one was whether or not they charge people, and if there were any profits involved in general. He explained the point system to her, and she listened attentively. She found it funny that this whole club would have fallen apart by now had it not been for him. She noted that he was an excelent businessman, and he responded with a nod before resuming his earlier task.

Next she went to Tamaki. He had a princely act going that she blushed at occasionally, noting how sincere he sounded, but she knew that Tamaki was an idiot, so it immediately turned her infatuation into something humorous. She found herself giggling at some of the most romantic things, causing Tamaki to throw a fit then go hide in a corner. Kyouya shot her a look, showing her that that was a no-no, so she decided to move on.

She went to go see Mori and Honey, who complimented eachother quite nicely. She had seen them together many times before but it had never clicked with her how well they went together. She smiled and watched Honey be his cute self, and shared a couple words with Mori. He was really nice, and she found herself wishing to learn more about him, but she figured it was just the fact that she didn't know anything about him that made her so curious. Before she left she found a day where her and them could train so that she could learn how to fight.

Finally it was Haruhi's turn. Mimi was saving the best for last. She hadn't talked to Haruhi as much lately. She was freaking out about her science grade and most of what they had been doing had been studying for the final. Mimi was smart, but she always had issues with science and she was especially having issues now that the twins were occupying most of her time. But now she could talk to Haruhi about something outside of school, and she apparently didn't have any customers at the moment.

"Hello Haruhi, how have you been?" Mimi smiled as she sat down, casting a look in Haruhi's direction. Haruhi didn't acknowledge the look (she hadn't noticed) and smiled back.

"I've been good. Today I'm going to the market to go shopping. How about you? You seem to be in a good mood." Mimi felt her eyebrow twitch. _I suppose i'm in a good mood for being forced into a kitty maid costume but that's neither here nor there..._

"I am, thank you for noticing. You seem to be a little frustrated. What's troubling you?" Mimi batted her eyelashes lightly. Haruhi also missed that gesture as well.

"Oh, it's nothing. The hosts have just been bugging me about going to the beach and I'm not too fond of the idea." Mimi nodded, and leaned in a little closer. "Didn't they twins invite you? That's why they got you the swimsuit." Mimi shot the twins a glare, irked that they hadn't brought it up. knowing them they'd probably just kidnap her and take her against her will. She was already picturing it in her head and she cringed.

"They failed to mention it but thank you for bringing it up." Mimi reached across the short table and began fiddling with Haruhi's tie. "You know Haruhi, we haven't talked a whole lot lately. We should hang out sometime, just you and me." Haruhi was completely oblivious to the fact that Mimi was flirting with her, causing Mimi to become rather annoyed. Was this girl really that ignorant to such things? Unfortunately though, Tamaki wasn't. he came barging over and almost made a scene when Mimi shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Chill out Tamaki-senpai. I was just having a little fun. Why are you so offended? Girls flirt with _guys_ all of the time." Tamaki was about to retort when Mimi felt two arms snake under her arms and drag her away at lightening speed. In the process of being dragged away Mimi noticed that all the guests had either left or were leaving.

Once they made it into the changing room the twins shut the door and shot her a look, making her look back quizically. She never mentioned that she knew Haruhi was a girl, so why were they getting all upset?

""Why were you flirting with Haruhi?"" She continued to look at them funny as she answered.

"'Cause I think he's cute." She smirked. "Think he's interested?" She saw their faces visably pale at her words. Obviously they didn't like the idea of Haruhi with another girl. She also saw a tint of jealousy in their eyes and it hit her like a boulder. She didn't even think they realized it yet. They were probably completely oblivious, seeing as they had brobably never had a crush before, and that they probably hadn't felt this way for very long. Hikaru and Kaoru had a crush on Haruhi.

...

She blinked a couple of times, taking in the scenery before her. How did she end up here? She remembered it well enough be she still felt the need to question how those two devilish twins managed to over power her and drag her to the beach. They even grabbed her swimsuit while they were at it. She hissed in annoyance, not super happy that she was stuck here. They didn't grab her phone so she couldn't call for a ride back.

She watched as the hosts continued to play with their clients. The twins were playing volleyball, Tamaki was doing some special alone time thing on a rock, Honey and Mori were doing some exercise, Haruhi sat under an umbrella, and Kyoya was working on his computer. Again. She sighed and made her way over to sit by him for most of the day. They talked about random things and if he ever made a mistake in the math she would politely point it out. Upon sitting there for a couple hours she noticed his black book was also on the table.

"Hey, why do you carry around that book?" He glanced her way before continuing his work, as usual.

"I find that it comes in handy." She nodded and thought about it. From what she's seen no one else has ever looked in it besides Kyoya.

"What do you write in there?" He smirked. This obviously wasn't the first time he had been asked that. The look on his face and his answer told her that much.

"Oh nothing... And everything." She sighed and stood up, stretching. She glanced at the book and a wicked smirk played across her face. She leaned over next to him, making it look like she was looking at his work on the screen while actually blocking his view from the black book. She asked what some of the numbers were and while he was answering she subtly slipping the book behind her back. Once he finshed explaining she stood up straight and began walking away, but she felt the book slip out of her hands and saw that Kyoya was smiling a host smile at her.

"I believe you grabbed that by mistake?" She nodded, and sweat drop forming on her head. Damn, he was perceptive.

"Yea, sorry. Won't happen again." He smiled again and went back to his work. Did he ever stop working? She turned on her heal and made her way over to where Haruhi was. She didn't say anything, just layed down on the towel with every intention of taking a nap. She did, only to be woken up by two fingers poking her cheeks.

""Wake up Mimi, we wanna play a game." She sent a glare their way. She had only been asleep for a half hour but she was still annoyed that they woke her up.

"What game?" She hissed lowly. They backed up a set but began explaining anyway. Apparently they were trying to figure out what Haruhi was afraid of, and asked if she was in. She shook her head and watched as she dragged the poor girls into some haunted cave, Haruhi included. She heard screams a few minutes later. All of the girls came walking out of the cave shaken up except for Haruhi. Mimi smirked and took her chance.

She walked over to the frightened women. They all looked at her with big eyes, but Mimi just smiled warmly at them.

"My ladies, are you okay?" They continued looking at her but nodded their heads slowly anyway.

"How terrible of those boys to frighten you!" She said it sincerely and saw the twins out of the corner of her eye give her a funny look. "Would you like to come sit with me and talk about it? I'd love to hear your stories." They all nodded and followed her over to her spot in the sand and began going on and on about how scary it was. Mimi was rather amused at all the different tales, and how they went from today to other times when they had 'seen a ghost' or something of the like. Mimi told her own stories, causing girls to hide their faces in their hands, only for Mimi to put her arms around them to ease their fear.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai, what's up with Mimi?" Kaoru asked after the failed attempt at scaring Haruhi.

"Yea, she seems really popular." Hikaru commented, a slight frown gracing his features. Kyoya smirked, remembering a conversation they had only a few hours ago.

_"Hey, Kyoya, are you straight?" Kyoya gave her a bewildered look and she just laughed before replying. "I'm not saying you look or act like a homosexual, I was just wondering. Assuming you're straight, do you look down on people who are gay?" He gave her a hard glare before shaking his head. Where the hell did that even come from? Who just asks about one's sexual orientation so openly?_

_"That's good, because I'm bisexual." _

""She's WHAT?"" Kyoya let a small snicker escape his lips. After her initial question, what she had followed with wasn't too shocking, but the twin's minds couldn't process it very well. They decided to go for a walk, and found Tamaki looking for snakes to scare Haruhi.

Mimi was still talking to the girls when she heard something. It didn't sound good. She looked up to the top of the rock and saw Haruhi and some ladies up their dealing with punks. Mimi stood up quickly and ran to catch up to them. They were threatening Haruhi when she got their, and she went to the guy who was harrassing the girls. She kicked him in the back of the knees and he feel, letting the girls go to run and get help.

"You stupid or something?" The one she just kicked asked. He got up and ran at her. She dodged the punch, but he grabbed her hair with his other hand. She yelped, and looked over just in time to see Haruhi thrown off the cliff. She tried to go after her but the guy still had a fistful of her hair and it was beginning to hurt. He threw her to the ground, knocking her head on one of the rocks. He went to kick her but someone came and tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

When Mimi's vision was less blurry she looked up and saw Kyoya picking her up, yelling at the twins who Mimi just noticed were beating the crap out of the two punks. When they finally finished they took their ID cards and asked them to leave. Kyoya carried her all the way down to the beach, where they saw Tamaki walking out of the water with a soaking wet Haruhi in his arms.

Around that time is when things got hazy for Mimi. She was still awake, just tired and not paying attention. She felt like she would fall asleep at any moment but she wouldn't let herself. She caught Tamaki yelling at Haruhi a little bit before Kyoya carried her inside. She was glad too, she didn't feel like walking at all.

...

"You should have been more careful." Kyoya said when the doctor finished checking out her head. She had a small cut, nothing to worry about. She had heard that everyone was pretty worried about Haruhi, and to be honest she was too.

"I wanted to help Haruhi. Those guys were way bigger than her."

"They were much bigger than you as well. While you may be in better shape than Haruhi but that doesn't take away from the fact that you're a girl and you couldn't stand a chance against those guys." Mimi looked at her hands. She was a little embaressed to be honest. She tried protecting those girls and Haruhi but in the end she was the one that needed protecting.

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." She felt a hand grip her chin lightly and made her look into his eyes.

"I'm not your mother. Don't talk to me like I am." She nodded and he let her go. He made his way to the door and opened it, only to see the twins come running in at full speed straight to Mimi who was not expecting the sudden attack. They jumped onto the bed and landed on top of her, wrapping their arms around her tightly, rubbing their cheeks against hers. She felt herself blush at their closeness.

"Hey guys, what's up?" They pulled their faces away from hers and gave her wide eyed looks.

"Are you okay?"

"How bad did he hurt you?"

"What were you thinking?"

"You know you can't fight!"

""We were so worried!"" She smiled at them weekly, but they couldn't help but glare at her. Did she have no idea how worried they all were? They were all freaking out about the both of them and neither of them got it! Why couldn't they come to them for help? Neither her nor Haruhi were willing to ask for help even though they were so close, and they both knew they couldn't handle those guys on their own. What was she thinking?

"Why were you so worried?" She asked honestly. She looked very confused, and they face palmed.

""We care about you, idiot."" She looked at them wide eyed before smiling and hugging them.

"So when's dinner? I'm starving." They helped her out of bed and led her to the dining area, where they waited or Haruhi. Her and Tamaki weren't talking and were making the whole room feel quite awkward. Mimi was sitting between the twins who were staring at Haruhi in astonishment. She just kept eating and eating, never stopping. Tamaki tried to say something but Haruhi shot him down without hesitation.

He stormed out of the room with Kyoya and everyone looked at her. Haruhi obviously didn't understand what was wrong, and everyone made an attempt to explain (except for Mori and Mimi) and when she finally understood they glomped her in a hug, confusing the poor girl. That's when they heard it. Mimi knew that sound too well. Haruhi's stomach was not agreeing with her and she was about to puke. Mimi grabbed her and brought her to the closest room with a bathroom before walking down the hallway back to her room which was (suprise suprise) next to the twins. She walked in and saw that they were laying on her bed playing a video game.

"Hey what're you doing here?" They turned off their games and looked at her.

"You're bi?"Hikaru was the one that was willing to ask. Kaoru was nervous about the whole thing. He wasn't sure why he was so uncomfortable, but Mimi noticed it and got a little scared. What if they thought she was weird? She nodded slowly, worried about their reactions. She was looking at her feet to avoid their gazes but she stll felt them on her.

"That's cool. Ever date a girl?" Her head snapped up when she heard that. She looked at Hikaru, who asked the question. She felt a big smile spread across her face as she nodded her head. She brought two fingers up and said,

"Yup, I dated two."

"What were they like?" Kaoru finally spoke. He was blushing, still obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation but trying for her sake to be comfortable. He just wasn't used to the idea yet, but he was getting over it. She wasn't a different person after all, and she did still like guys... But why did it matter if she still liked guys? She can like whoever she wants.

"The first one was a real sweetheart. She was always trying to do cute little things for me and she also seemed a little needy but in a little girl kind of way. She was innocent acting but if it ever got heated she was always in control." She saw they blushing and couldn't help but laugh. They were so funny when they were embarressed.

""What happened to her?""

"Someone started some rumor that i cheated on her and she believed it so I broke up with her. If she didn't trust me enough to even talk to me about it then what's the point? Relationships are trust things, so if she didn't trust me then there was absolutely no point in dating her anymore. The next girl trusted me a lot. She trusted me with her life." A sad smile crossed her face as she thought back to that time.

"What was her name?" Kaoru voice was heavily laced in curiousity, wanting to know more about the girl. Mimi walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Her name was Akemi. She was so beautiful and I don't think she ever realized it. She supported everything I did and tried to look out for me even when i tried pushing her away. She was always making sure I got my homework done and was helping me with my science. She was such a great person. I really loved her..."

"What happened?" Hikaru was careful when he asked. Obviously she wasn't happy it was over, and he didn't want to pry but he really wanted to know what happened to the mysterious girl named Akemi. They watched Mimi intently, waiting for her to respond. She only looked out of the window with a forlorn gaze. Her eyes were shining with fresh tears, and one fell down her cheek.

"She died."

**This one is super long and I considered cutting it in half but I figured you guys were going to read it anyway so let's just keep it all together and simplify everything. There are, no doubt, many spelling errors. One of which is how I've been spelling Kyoya. Oops. Any way I've fixed my mistake (but I haven't gone through the entire chapter so it is still probably mispelled somewhere. Sorry again.**

**So yea, I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story but I am going to make one thing clear. Mimi will not be a host. Sorry I'm not into that whole thing and while Mimi is good at flirting and the like she doesn't like the idea of it either (Cause I can do that). She just occasionally likes to make girls blush because let's face it, girls are frickin adorable when they blush. **

**(Her being bi kinda plays a part later in the story too, so watch out for that. It isn't just a twist, there is somewhat of a point)**

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: I miss you... I miss you a lot_

**Four years Ago**

**Location: A boarding school about one hundred miles away from Ouran Acedemy**

"C'mon Akemi, you know you want to!" A girl pleaded. She had brown hair that was cut very short, with red and blonde highlights. She was in great shape, seeing as she was on the swim team, and one of the fastest no less. She was talking to her girlfriend, Akemi, trying to convince her to come to her dorm for the night.

"No, we both have to study and you know we won't be studying if we're alone together, Mizuki." Mizuki laughed at the accusation.

"You make it sound dirty, darling. All I want is to hang out with my little Akemi."

"Mizuki, Akemi, anything you'd like to share with the class?" Akemi blushed lightly, but Mizuki smiled widely at her teacher as she elegantly crossed her legs and smiled charmingly. She knew the teacher wasn't very fond of her. She loved disrupting class and then mocking him after. She never got a detention though, which Akemi always thought was because she bribed them, but deep down she knew that it wasn't Mizuki's style.

"Nothing at all, sir. Sorry to have disturbed your lesson." Akemi was happy that Mizuki had apologized. That wasn't usually her thing, but every now and then she'll suprise Akemi by doing something nice.

"After all, it must have been a very stimulating topic for Tohru to be sleeping in the corner."

Akemi took what she said back. Mizuki will never change.

Everyone's head swivelled to the back of the room where there was, in fact, a sleeping Tohru. The teacher went and smacked the desk in front of him, who bolted out of his seat.

"I'm up mom I swear!" The class erupted with laughter while the teacher merely shook his head at the boy. Tohru was a good student, he just fell asleep in class a lot. Mizuki used to, but after coming here she tried to stay awake longer for Akemi. Akemi was a great student who did everything she was told. She was smarter than Mizuki, who was originally at the top of her class. As soon and Akemi walked through the doors of the school Mizuki did everything she could to talk to little Akemi. She was a commoner in a rich school after all.

The rest of the class went by without a hitch. Mizuki had kept her mouth shut in fear of getting a detention and no being able to have Akemi over tonight. The rest of the day was Mizuki begging Akemi and Akemi repeating a firm 'no' everytime it was brought up. Mizuki even bought her her favorite desert, and Akemi still refused. By the end of the last period of the day, Mizuki had given up and had settled for walking Akemi home.

"Alright let's go. I hate walking and I want to get this over with." Mizuki groaned as she dragged herself out of the desk and over to the door to wait for Akemi, who only gave her a quizical look.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted me to come over?" Mizuki sent her a mean look, which made Akemi smile. Mizuki was so cute sometimes.

"You said no all day!" Akemi laughed at her outburst. Mizuki was such a pain but she was a good person most of the time, and Akemi knew that her mother would come around and see that Mizuki was a great girl and would let her come back home where she belonged. Of course, when that day came, Akemi was going to be the lonely one. Truth is, Akemi was always planning to go to the dorm with Mizuki, she just loved picking on her.

"I was just giving you a hard time." Akemi stood up and made her way over to the door. "Let's go. You need all the help in science that you can get."

.

"Do you have to go?" Mizuki was whining, which was getting on Akemi's nerves. They had been at this for at least ten minutes (though to Akemi it felt like twenty) and Akemi was too tired to deal with this.

"Yes, you selfish little rich girl! I have to help my mother cook dinner and it's at least a thrity minute walk. You know all this so let go of me so I can get going. If I have to jog home you aren't getting anything from me for a week, and that includes talking." Mizuki's eyes widened in shock. Sure Akemi got mad sometimes but never had she called her selfish. Mizuki didn't know why but it always hurt the most to be called selfish, and it hurt the most to hear it from Akemi.

"You're right, go ahead. I'm sorry. Tell your mother that I said hi." Mizuki was ushering Akemi out of the door, and Akemi was starting to realize exactly what she had done. Mizuki may not understand why she hated that word, but Akemi knew it all too well, and she felt terrible for calling her that. At the door Akemi turned around and kissed Mizuki. Mizuki kissed back, if only a little.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. That was out of line. I didn't mean it." Mizuki gave a forced smile and nodded.

"I love you." Akemi whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. Make sure you call me when you get home, okay?" Akemi nodded, and walked away.

A half an hour later Mizuki was waiting by the phone for a call. An hour and a half later, she was still waiting for the call. That's around the time Mizuki got worried. Maybe she had forgotten to call? No, Akemi always remembered. Mizuki picked up the phone and dialed her house number, praying that she would hear Akemi's melodic voice on the other side of the phone. Instead, she heard Akemi's mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mizuki."

"Oh hello dear. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see if Akemi was home. She didn't call me to tell me she made it back."

There was a long pause after she said that.

"No, she isn't here."

Mizuki felt a large lump grow in her throat after that.

"How long ago did she leave your dorm?"

"About two hours ago, ma'am." Mizuki's voice was hoarse from trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She was scared now.

Another long pause.

"Just stay in your dorm sweety. Me and Akemi's father will go looking for her and call you if we find anything."

And the line went dead.

.

They never called. Mizuki found out the next day exactly what had happened to her lover, and she had issues coping. The principle called her to the office and it was there that she saw Akemi's parents, but no Akemi. From that day on, Mizuki went by Mimi, grew out her hair and never once spoke of Akemi again. Even her parents didn't know. She got kicked out of school for her belligerent behavior and was sent back to Ouran.

By that time the pain in her chest began to numb. She still wasn't able to look at people quite like she looked at Akemi, but she was getting better. She swore to herself that at Ouran she was going to make a better name for herself and actually try to like people, but by then her reputation had preceded her and no one wanted to be her friend.

Her mother was even more bitter once she got expelled. Before when Mimi only came home for holidays she could actually find a way to be civil around the girl, but when Mimi came back full time Kikyo was angry that her peace and quiet was disturbed. Mimi could never bring herself to tell any one what had happened that day. Reliving it even after four years was still painful and hard to do. Just telling Hikaru and Kaoru that she had a girlfriend and that she died was painful.

The twins noticed the pained look on her face and decided to leave before they had the chance to make things worse. It was weird seeing her so sad. With a shared glance they said goodnight to Mimi and left the room, leaving Mimi to her thoughts. What if she hadn't asked Akemi to come over that night? Her parents would still have a daughter, she would still have a lover, and she wouldn't have had to come here where she wasn't wanted by anyone. What if she hadn't begged Akemi? She missed her so much that it hurt.

The next few days Mimi wasn't in school, which worried the boys of the host club, but they thought it better that they left it alone. The twins considered more than once to sneak into her window again but they figured that after reliving the events of her past she would need some time to recover. She was still deeply affected by it, as is was shown that night. They had only seen her that upset once before and that was when she was talking about her mother. There was a lot more that went into making Mimi who she was than they realized.

Mimi, during this time, was in her room faking an illness when the maids were around and doing whatever it was she felt like doing when they weren't. Her parents were away on a business trip in England and her brothers were visiting her sister at her school many miles away, which meant she only had to haphazardly fool the staff, which wasn't a hard task. They didn't care too much if she was actually sick, but at least this way they had an excuse to tell Mimi's parents when they got back and found out their daughter hadn't been at school.

Mimi had painted two pictures. She wasn't an artist by any means, but she was good with her hands and was able to make decent expressions of what it is she was trying to create. One of her more challenging subjects was always hands. Ever since she had taken up the hobby, Mimi had never really been able to draw hands at the level she wished she could. It was always a skill that eluded her. So she practiced, taking pictures of her own hands and using them as her focal point.

This hand was a little different. It was reaching for something, but for what she could not say. She just felt a longing that could really only be expressed in this way: reaching for something you could never grasp. She constantly thought of Mimi as she painted this picture, and began to think that maybe that's what she was reaching for. Maybe she was reaching desperately for the hand she would never get to hold again, or the hair she would never get to caress again. She would have given anything for one more chance to hold Akemi's hand again...

The next picture was of a bed. It was empty. One side was messy, showing that some one had slept there, but the other side was neat and orderly. Mimi decided to paint this when she walked into her parents room only to see the bed on her mother's side was nice and tucked in while the side on which her father slept was obviously disheveled from use. Kikyo had made of habit of sleeping almost anywhere that wasn't with her father. She knew her father had grown lonely from this, but to be honest Mimi wasn't sure if he actually missed Kikyo, or if he just missed the familiarity. Either way, Mimi was beginning to realize that this delicate structure that she called her family was beginning to give way, and she felt that this painting was a good representation of it.

After missing a solid week of school, and the week turning into the weekend, Mimi decided it was finally time to leave the house and do something she hadn't done in a very long time. She dressed in her best clothing without being too flashy. Akemi always loved subtle beauty. She brought the picture of the hand, and on the way there asked the driver to stop at a flower shop to get Akemi some flowers. She knew that her favorite flowers weren't in season, but roses would do. Armed and ready, Mimi tried desperately to prepare herself for what was sure to be one of the most heartbreaking experiences of her life.

When they made it to the cemetery, the driver waited in the car, knowing she needed her privacy. Mimi nodded in thanks, then made her way up a small hill to the grave she had once visited every day when it was possible. She knew the path well, and knew the names in the same row as Mimi, seeing as at first Mimi had trouble locating the grave and had to create a system for locating it.

Once there she placed the roses down on the grave and sat down in front of it. She thought about what she wanted to say. What was there to say? She figured she might as well leave where she left off, but was that what she wanted to tell Akemi? Well, it didn't matter. Eventually Mimi would find her way to the right words.

"Hey there, baby girl." She said, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded. "It's been a long time. About a year now, right? I haven't had a lot of time, and I moved back home, so you aren't within walking distance anymore. But you always said that one day you wanted me to move back home, right? You used to say that one day my mother would remember that she loved me and would beg for me to come home, and that's not exactly what happened. You see, I got kicked out, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before they sent me packing. I've gone back to Ouran. i don't know if you remember me mentioning that or not...

"Well, I met a few boys. They're really the only people that I can talk to. They've been pretty good to me, but they weren't at the beginning. I guess I built up quite a reputation. There are a lot of people at the school that hate me because of it. Of the things I regret most in my life, that is definitely one of the biggest ones. I wish I hadn't acted out so much, but i was just so... angry? No, guilty. I was guilty, but I didn't know how to convey that. Teachers lost all forms of sympathy pretty quickly. I guess they didn't know how much you meant to me.

"But anyway, I'm there now. My mother and I still don't talk much. She still isn't fond of me, and I don't think she ever will be. My brothers are still as annoying as ever. They've been really supportive since I've come back, and take good care of me. My dad has been rather lonely, though. Kikyo has been neglecting him. Well, she's been neglecting us all really. I can't help but think it's all my fault that she's like this, no matter how many times people tell me it isn't, I know that if I wasn't left on their doorstep, with that stupid note from that stupid woman my mother would be a much happier person. This family would not be so divided."

Mimi took a second to breath and recollect her thoughts, but she couldn't stop herself, not yet. She needed to ease back into it, though. She couldn't just throw it all down like that. "My hair has gotten much longer. I actually look like a girl now. i wish you could see me. My short hair was great but... I guess I sort of feel _pretty_ this way.

"I also painted a picture, and it reminded me of you, so I thought I'd bring it with." She had to choke back a sob for a second before continuing. "It makes me think of how much I miss feeling your touch. I miss your hugs, and I miss holding your hands. I miss having you look after me, and me pretending to look after you. I wish that you hadn't died, Akemi... You're so much stronger than I am. I haven't moved on yet. I don't think I can..."

Tears flowed from her eyes freely as she released what she had been feeling for so long. She vented about everything and at times didn't even make much sense but if Akemi was listening, she knew what Mimi was saying. Mimi talked about the host club, and swimming, and all of her classes. She didn't leave a single detail about anything out, and felt much more calm as she did so. She talked about her mother and father, her brothers and sister. She talked about how she hadn't gone to school all week, and how for the first time she was willing to tell someone about her death.

"They really are great boys, Akemi. You would have liked them. The twins are a lot of fun and for some reason think it's ok to sneak into my house. Kyoya and I have a weird relationship, where we don't actually do a lot of talking but I feel like I could tell him anything, should I ever feel the need. Tamaki's a sweetheart, and I know you would have loved him the most. He has probably the biggest heart I've ever seen, next to yours. Hunny and Mori don't talk to me much, but they're great people. They constantly look out for one another and I know they have my back too. I think I'm in the best shape I've been since... Since I let you slip away..."

Again Mimi felt tears burst from her eyes, and she didn't even try to hold in the sobs. She had shed many tears in front of this grave, but none felt as relieving as this. All the others felt pitiful and needy. None of them felt like they were actually letting out emotion but instead were just reminders of the pain. These felt like relief. These tears felt like they were taking some of the burden off of her shoulders, and she was truly grateful for that.

"I miss you... I miss you a lot..."

She wiped her eyes and smiled at the grave.

"But I think I might be okay from now on."


End file.
